A display, such as a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), is provided with an array substrate. The array substrate may be divided into a display region and a wiring region located at periphery of the display region. A gate driver for scanning gate lines line by line is provided in the peripheral region. An existing gate driver usually employs a GOA (Gate Driver on Array) design, to integrate a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) gate switching circuit into the peripheral region to constitute a GOA circuit, so as to achieve a narrow frame design.
The GOA circuit includes a plurality of shift register units, each of which corresponds to a gate line. During an output period of the shift register unit, the shift register unit may output a gate scan signal to the gate line corresponding thereto. For example, when the gate scan signal is at a high level, the shift register unit needs to be pulled down to a low level in a non-output period, to ensure that the gate line may be scanned line by line. In the prior art, in order to cause the shift register unit to output a low level in the above-described non-output period, a part of the transistors will be kept on all the time during the non-output period, such that a high level will be output to a pull-down node though the above transistor, and a signal output by the shift register unit may be lowered through the pull-down node.
However, as a size of the display increases continuously, the number of gate lines increases therewith, and thus the time of one image frame increases accordingly. Therefore, during the progressive scanning process, each of the gate lines will be mainly in the above non-scanning period in one image frame.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.